


You Should Have Told Me

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Mary Parker shows up on Tony’s doorstep one day in distress and disarray...Sorry, couldn’t help myself.Tony finds out he has a son.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	You Should Have Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> My mental health bank is at 0%
> 
> I’m not doing good at all. But, I wanted to write this fic because I couldn’t get the idea out of my head. Hope you enjoy!

Tony laughs softly, leaning back against the counter. Casual. Sexy. “I haven’t seen you in a couple decades, sweetheart.”

Her smile is tight. She isn’t in a laughing mood, then.

“What is it? What do you want?”

“I’m dying,” she says simply.

Tony’s breath catches. He stands up straight, expression concerned and serious instead of cocky and laid back. “What?”

Mary nods. “I’m dying. Stage four. They told me all the chemo and surgery in the world will only postpone my death, and I don’t want that. I don’t want the last year of my life in a hospital. So I’m traveling the world, having sex with strangers, drinking until I pass out. Doing everything I couldn’t do before.”

Tony swallows a lump in his throat. That was his death plan too. “Okay. What do you want, a couple million to do it? A private plane?”

Mary gives a half smile. “I’ve never wanted your money, Tony.”

Tony frowns. They had a one night stand twenty years ago, of course she wouldn’t ask for money. Why did she make it seem like such a big deal? “What, then? Why are you telling me this?”

Mary stands up straighter. “I slept with you 19 years ago. Call me stupid, but I was a virgin until then. And I didn’t sleep with anyone else for about three years.”

Tony winces a bit. “If I had known you were a virgin, Mary-”

“His name is Peter,” Mary interrupts.

Tony feels his heart sink. “Y-your husband? The man you slept with after me? Who?”

Mary sighs. “Your son.”

Tony stumbles back, shaking his head. “No. No, no no no, I don’t have a son-”

“We can do a paternity test, but you were the only person I ever slept with. Until he was four and I could leave him in daycare.”

Tony shakes his head, pulling at his hair. “No, no! This doesn’t make sense! I’m a billionaire, you would have made me pay child support!”

“I didn’t want you to think of me like that. Like the stupid girl who got knocked up and wants your money. I never wanted your money, I wanted to be independent and strong and-“

“You should have told me!” Tony yells, tears in his eyes. He looks so _angry_. He wants to yell and break things and beat up bad guys. “You should have fucking told me you got pregnant!”

She takes a step back, fear in her eyes. “Jesus, I know this is gonna cause a scandal but it isn’t _that_ big of a deal Tony.”

Tony laughs, and he sounds insane. “You think I care about a stupid scandal?! Or that I would have just thrown money at you to shut you up?”

Mary furrows her brows. “Well, yeah… that’s what men of power do-”

“I haven’t met my son!” Tony yells, tears finally falling down his face. “I didn’t get to hold him when he was a baby, I didn’t get to read to him, I didn’t get to take him to his first day of kindergarten! I didn’t get to rub his back at his first heartbreak, or teach him how to tie a tie, or how to drive—I didn’t get to be a father! You still him from me!” He screams, in her face now. She’s crying as well now, but it isn’t out of fear. “You stole my son from me with your stupid, selfish ideals of being an independent woman—bullshit! He was _my_ son! I deserved to know he exists, I deserved to be a father!”

She backs up, putting a hand on his chest. “I’m-“

“I always told myself if I was going to be a dad, I would be a million times better than my own father. But I was even worse; at least he was _there_. At least he used his name to get me into good places, he never let me go hungry or without a bed, he never allowed me to have anything that was second best. He’s a fucking adult and I’ve never met him, I didn’t even know he existed until he was…”

Mary takes another step back, lower lip wobbling. “I need you to take him now, Tony. He knows I’m dying, he said his goodbye. I need you to help him. I don’t have any other family, and I don’t want him to be alone. He doesn’t need money, or your name, or your legacy. He just needs someone on his side.”

Tony nearly laughs in hysteria. “You’re the worst person I’ve ever had the displeasure of knowing,” he growls at her. “Get out of my house, go! Go be selfish some more, go live your last days without your son, go! Get the Fuck away from me!”

She wipes her cheeks and leaves, keeping the door open. “Peter?” She calls. A young man steps out of her car, staring at the ground. “This is your father, Peter. He’s going to take care of you now, okay? And remember darling, mommy loves you very much.”

Peter nods, standing to the side. He watches his mother get in her car and drive away, without looking back. He’s never going to hear from her again. He’s never going to see her face again. She’s as good as dead already.

The boy turns around and Tony gets the first good look at his face. He’s so _handsome_. He’s perfect. His son is absolutely perfect. It knocks the wind out of him—that’s his _son_. He helped make that.

The boys walks up to him, smiling shyly. “Hi,” he whispers softly. “Um… I guess you’re my dad?”

And Tony breaks. He can’t do it. He lunged at the boy, wrapping him up in a tight hug. He knows he’s crying and he’s making a mess of himself but he doesn’t care. “I didn’t know. She didn’t tell me about you, or I would have been there. I swear to god Peter, I would have been there for you. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”

Peter reluctantly hugs him back. “I know. Mom always told me you didn’t know about me, even when I was little. She said it was best for me that I didn’t have you in my life.”

Tony pulls back, jaw clenched. He wants to kill the bitch. But he takes a deep breath, nods to himself. “I’m so sorry, Peter.”

Peter smiles sadly. “It isn’t your fault. It was mom’s. Do you want to go to her apartment so we can get my stuff? I-I mean… if you want me to live here, which I-”

“I want you to live here,” Tony cuts him off. He smiles sadly. “I got 18 years worth of memories to catch up on kid, I don’t wanna waste any time.”

Peter smiles shyly. “I knew my mom was crazy… I just… I always thought you wouldn’t want me.”

Tony’s heart breaks in his chest. “Well, from now on, you can know without a shadow of a doubt that I want you, kiddo. And if I had been allowed to know about you, I would have wanted you then too.” He puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there, Peter.”

Peter tears up, shaking. He’s never felt so loved and seen in his entire life. He clings to Tony, hugging him tightly. “I have a dad,” he whispers. He can’t believe it.

“I have a son,” Tony whispers back.


End file.
